new_rock_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
New Rock City Wiki
articles & edits since 9 February 2014. ---- Click >HERE< to get detailed info on the NEW Timed Quests! garage splash.PNG|Garage for Dad Weekly Timed Quest|link=Garage for Dad ---- ~'' ''Made for players, by players ~ New Rock City is a city building simulation game found on Facebook. The game was opened to play on Feb. 6, 2014. Set in a prehistoric city destroyed by an unknown lizardy enemy, your job is to restore the town and make it flourish. You have a series of quests to set you on your way to becoming the best cave-mayor you can be. There are items to craft, buildings to build, land to clear, resources to gather, animals to tend and much more. All while fending off the attacks of your adversary, who will send giant lizards and pterodactyls to disrupt your progress. Like all social games, no city can be built alone. You need the help of your friends to get needed crafting items and that all important gift of more energy. Gather your friends and begin building a new cave society! *Quests *Timed Quests *Houses *City Buildings *Estates & Buildings *Crafting *Expansion Maps *Expansion by List *Crop Profit Chart *Resource Buildings *Goods Detail List *Special Decorations *Quest Reward Decorations *Resources *City Building Profit Chart *Animals *Crops *Goods *Characters *Hints & Tips *The Port *Asked Items June 03, 2019-''' It has been announced by Nicole Picadilla that New Rock City will be closing on the NK/Spilgames (gamesgames.com, agame.com, etc.) platforms. Players that would like to continue their games on the Facebook platform without losing their progress in the game should do the following: :IMPORTANT: players who would like to transfer their game to Facebook from NK/Spilgames need to: :1. Start playing NRC as a new player on Facebook :2. Copy the player's ID from FB :3. Copy the player's ID from NK/Spilgames :4. Send us these two ID in one message with such request. :They will be able to transfer your account until June 28th! 'May 23, 2019 -' It has been reported that there was a minor earthquake in New Rock City on Tuesday...there were no deaths or injuries reported but the small quake caused the "Ask" feature to break on the Long Bones and Permits needed for quests and crafting. The developers have provided an alternate method to obtain these items by allowing us to make them in the Craft buildings. Therefore we have added the requirements for making Long Bones to the Mine page, and the Permits to the Studio page 2, and wish you continued Happy Gaming!! Oh...and I almost forgot...the big news as of today... ~ Dottie Latest Activity '''Like us on Facebook to get quest updates on your news feed! type=search width=30 placeholder=Search here! buttonlabel= break=no Facebook What is your favorite City Building? Stall (80c, 10 goods, 5 min) Candy Shop (250c, 55 goods, 1 hour) Preschool (260c, 40 goods, 1 hour) Amusement Park (360c, 150 goods, 3 hours) Spa Resort (590c, 100 goods, 10 hours) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Commentary